


Coffee and Clichés

by Chaneladdict



Series: Vintage Boyfriends [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Time, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneladdict/pseuds/Chaneladdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a crush on the running guy with the cute butt. The running guy is about to get hit on in the form of a sarcastic awkward super soldier. This is just your every day Meet Cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> Had the notion to write something fluffy and cute around Sam and Steve. This was the result. Nothing ground breaking and yet, adorable.

He was just going to do it; it was going to happen – today! Today was the day, he was determined.

  
‘Just talk to him, just say hello. You’ve talked to people before, you’ve talked to men before, who cares if you think he’s cute, and hot, and has a really, really firm lookin’ ass.’ He’s just a guy like you, well, not like you, but a little like you. He can’t run as fast, for as long, or lift up buildings and stuff, but Steve sighs, and thinks dreamily – ‘He could if he _wanted_ to’.

Yeah, Steve had a crush. More specifically, a major crush on the guy he saw running every day at the same time as him.

Steve preferred pre-dawn runs to any other because if only for a little while the world was as still as it was ever going to be. The streets were empty, and most importantly there was a sense of quiet that he missed, from before that just wasn’t present as much in his new timeline. He was mostly alone, only a few people in the same mind-set as him, and one in particular who ran the same route. He’d see him most morning, the same concentrated look on his face, his earphones in, keeping a good, manageable pace around The National Mall just as the sun comes up and the lights go off. Steve’s route took him from his place in DuPont Circle, to there and beyond where he did ten to fifteen miles before heading back. Since seeing ‘cute running guy’ though he’s maybe hung around the Mall more often than not, and maybe, just maybe, some days he ran slower to be behind the guy because Steve really did appreciate what looked like a _very_ firm butt.

_God, was he a pervert for that? Was he a stalker?_

He wouldn’t be if he could just work up the fucking nerve to talk to the guy. He noticed, completely innocently in a non stalkerish kind of way of course, that the guy after his run would go to place off Pennsylvania Avenue for a juice, not that Steve followed him or anything, it was only that one time and it was half by accident.

Anyway, he wonders if cute guy might go there today, and if he did, could Steve finally find his voice in time to say hi?

He felt like it was time, really, if only because Natasha kept attempting to set him up on dates, mainly by naming every woman who he ever _looked_ at in SHIELD and every one of them Steve found some excuse. It was only a matter of time before she realised that it wasn’t really a woman he wanted, not any more.

When it comes down to it, it he fails massively because of what Bucky used to call ‘his big stupid mouth’, because instead of causally introducing himself to this guy, he sort of, well, _insults_ him.

Which was fine when it was Buck, because he understood Steve’s big stupid mouth and sarcastic stupid brain, sometimes even more than Steve himself – this time he wasn’t so sure how well his …what Natasha called ‘trolling’ would go. But, he passed cute guy _seven_ times, by the time he was done with his run, and each time called out a rather unnecessary ‘on your left’. Because inwardly, Steve realised maybe he was a total dick.

And then suddenly he was talking to him, as he sat gasping on the ground because Steve was that total asshole that baited a normal athletic person into pushing themselves so far their lungs were on fire.

But he was shaking his hand, and even sweating and maybe dying a little Steve noticed what a firm shake that was, oh and his name was no longer Cute Running Guy, but Sam. Sam Wilson. And my _God_ he had a pretty smile.

He’d never call it pretty to anyone outside of his head, but it was. He was pretty, not just his smile either, all of him, and he even took a teasing as well as Steve meant it.

Thank god.

But then, then Steve’s insides started to freak-out because he knew who he was, and he mentioned the defrosting – that’s what most people called it really, like he was a steak lost in some freezer for decades, brought back for

everyone to enjoy. He hated it, he hated that he wasn’t just Steve Rogers Asshole from Brooklyn any more, that he was the pleasant and angelic Captain America – an image he had no control over what so over, what with being allkinds of dead an’ all.

So his brain was telling him to back away, to let it go, because he couldn’t just be smiling, selfie taking, CAP, with this guy.

But then Sam pulled him back in.

By being human to him, by being a solider.

And then he smiled at him and Steve felt as if his heart was dancing.

He was being flirty; at least he hoped his body language said so because his mouth was just … mouthy. His idea of flirting with someone, Bucky had told him, was basically being kind of mean but in a half-hearted sarcastic way,that sometimes, people didn’t fully understand.

At least in 1943 they didn’t. But now, he hoped it was different.

“So he was cute.” Natasha commented, side eyeing him as she drove. Oh boy.

“Who?”

 _Smooth_.

“Steve. The grinning, panting, hunky man, smiling at you like a fool, that’s who.”

“He was _also_ smiling at you.”

“Not like _that_ he wasn’t; so what’s his name?”

“Sam Wilson. He’s a VA counsellor, was a Para-rescue.”

“Oh, so he likes to jump out of planes and lecture people too, that’s nice.”

Steve just rolled his eyes.

There was a girl at the VA, he said so himself, and maybe he forced himself to go there just to see what that was. If it was anything at all.  
And maybe not just Sam and the mystery girl, either.

***************

Hearing him talk instantly made Steve uncomfortable, not because he was bad at it, because he was in fact great – soft spoken, clear, comforting, but the fact was Steve busied himself with SHIELD so he wouldn’t have to go to meetings like this, and he avoided therapy as much as he could. He was from a different time, everyone knew that, but no one really understood it. Back when he was where he was meant to be, men just didn’t discuss their feelings so openly, so often, and never so casually; maybe he needed to change that.

“Ultimate fighting? Just a suggestion off the top of my head.” He added, with that same warm smile as Steve attempted to be causal and leaned against the wall. His discomfort evaporating slowly.

“Tell you what I’ve some paperwork to sign; it’ll take me less than five minutes. You wanna go get a decent cup of coffee?” Sam asked to Steve’s surprise, because hey, he didn’t have to ask! Yes, he wanted to.

He nodded.

_Speak Steve, speak!_

“Sure.”

“Cool, I mean we do a lot of good here, but the coffee ain’t one of those things.” He added with a smile patting Steve on the back as passed.

Some ten minutes later he found himself sitting in a small coffee shop around the corner, sitting at the window on a high table with their coffee’s and oddly shaped pasties. The signs said it was all fair trade, and the guy behind

the counter wore his hair in bright braids tucked into a pink net. The walls were decorated in bicycle parts – which Steve found odd, but accepted it was part of their ‘aesthetic’ at least that’s what Sam said.

“So I’m serious man, ultimate fighting, you could make SO much money, retire, on a beach, it would be amazing.”

His enthusiasm made Steve smile.

“It sounds good, who could I go up against though, it would have to be a fair fight.”

“Mm, the Hulk? Now I’d pay to watch that shit, you saying you wouldn’t?”

Steve laughed again; he was surprised how easy he did that around this guy.

“Maybe, maybe, I don’t know, for now though I guess I’ll just stick with the job I got.”  
  
“Yeah, must be weird though… everyone knowing about you but at the same time knowing _nothing_.”

“Most people don’t’ think that way, most people just see the suit not the guy.”

“Has to suck.”

“Yeah.” He admitted before catching himself. “I mean no, it’s … flattering I guess, that they all kind of …love? Cap? But you know it’s awkward because –“

“That was a cartoon we all grew up with, and you’re a real life living person, who is in fact not a cartoon.” He responded dead pan.

“Basically.”

“So I repeat, has to suck huh?”

Steve just shrugged in agreement.

“Yeah it sucks.”

“See good, at least you’re admitting it bothers you, that’s a good first step.”

“Steps to where?”

“Reminding yourself as well as them that you’re a real life non cartoon-y person; I figure that’s gotta be an issue.”

“Sometimes, my friend Natasha –“

Sam smirks.

“What?”

“Sorry, it’s just she’s THE Black Widow and to you it’s all _‘my friend Natasha,’_ Sorry, I’m being a nerd… sorry, _continue_.” He spoke with a smile. God Steve wanted to kiss him.

“Any- _Way_.” Steve articulated with a side eye that was harmless. “She’s been trying to set me up for months, it’s … God, it’s really annoying.”

“Not into blind dates huh?”

_Tell him, just say it, this is the time. Steve speak!_

“Well no, it’s just …” he could feel his face getting red, “I’m … it’s just I’m not interested in the women she wants to set me up with right now because… I’m … Bisexual.” His face was on fire. And Sam stopped with his cup half wayto his mouth.

He was staring.

“Wh- I mean that’s … not something they teach you in the history books for sure.”

Steve looked down then kind of regretting his bravery.

“No, I mean that’s great I’m just … surprised?”

“You and me both; they um, didn’t really have a word for it back …then.”

Sam nodded his seemingly shocked face much more normal.

“I get that, didn’t have a lot of things back then I’m guessing. Like basic human rights or an open mind when it came to anything unknown.”

That made Steve laugh because God was he right.

“So you want to date a guy now?” Sam asked and Steve just wanted to die. Again.

He just shrugged.

“I … I mean I don’t … I think I do. I mean there was this one guy I liked, but I’m not sure if he’s … that way or … if he’s just nice.”

“You should ask him, that way –“

“Are you straight?” Where his nerve came from he didn’t know, but he figured if he put it off any longer he was just going to run away. Literally.

Sam’s shocked face was back.

“The … _I’m_ the guy?!” he asked, his voice high. It was sort of hilarious, had Steve not been utterly mortified.

Steve just let his beyond obvious blush speak for itself.

“Wow… that’s um …”

“If I’m wrong just say it’s fine, really I’m … sorry I shouldn’t have said anything I was just –“

He was panicking; really truly panicking he had to leave.

“No, Steve… hey no come on …” Sam moved to put his hand on Steve’s arm and squeezed. “Sit down, please?”

Steve did as he was told, for once.

“I’m really flattered ….”

“Oh god _kill me_ –“Steve said closing his eyes.

“No,” Sam laughed, “I’m being stupid I’m trying to say that I’m …shocked not gonna lie dude, it’s not every day a national icon comes out to you, you know?”

Steve nodded.

“But… beyond that you’re really um … I’m interested.” His look was steady now; making sure Steve was paying attention. “In you. Like that.” He explained, slowly. “I just didn’t know I was allowed to be, is all.” He beamed, letting go

of Steve’s arm as he relaxed.

“Oh.” It took a second for that to sink in. “Oh!”

“Yeah.” Sam reiterated shifting his seat closer. “Is this okay?” he asked, as his free hand went from Steve’s arm to his thigh, gently, cautiously.

Steve nodded. And at that Sam just continued on drinking his coffee as if this was normal.

Because now, now it was normal.

Holy shit.

************

They had ended their non-date with the agreement of an actual date, and Steve found that for the first time in a long time, he was truly excited.

But then of course his life literally turned on him and his agency was being run by fucking Nazis and everyone was trying to kill him.

So the date went out the window, right around the time Steve did, as he landed on the floor with a smash.

When it came down to needing a place to lay low, his was the first he thought of. He wasn’t shield, he wasn’t really government in that sense any more, and Steve knew from texting conversations where he lived, and it was far enough out of the city that it was manageable.

Showing up looking a hot mess on his doorstep was not at all how he planned on seeing his crush again. But it was what it was, and thankfully Sam being the decent amazing human being he was, he asked no questions.

Well, he asked _some_ questions.

Nat went straight to the shower with a gracious smile in Sam’s direction; he’d go next because having a building blow up on top of you doesn’t really do much for the overall hygiene aspect of life.

“Are you hurt? Cut? Anything that needs bandages? I got those you know… and a lot of antiseptic." He added, looking Steve over, slowly.

But Steve wasn’t really concentrating, he was more interested in post-run Sam not caring about anything other than Steve right then. And before he could really stop himself he had Sam against his kitchen counter, kissing him.

He could tell that the other man was shocked, because he stilled for a few seconds, before melting into whatever it was Steve was attempting to do. No, Nat hadn’t been his last kiss since Peggy, but that didn’t mean that he was just running around town kissing up _everyone_ he met. No, so, it stood to reason that he was out of practice, because while not everyone NEEDS it, it sure does help one’s confidence when going for it with your crush.

 

Sam seemed to sense this though and happily took the lead. He was holding Steve’s neck, snaking his other hand around his waist all the while working on those soft kisses of his. Steve was frankly, in heaven, just a little bit.

When they both pulled back Steve couldn’t fight his smile, and it seemed neither could Sam, who was blushing just slightly.

 

“Uh that was …” Sam began before touching his ear awkwardly.

“Bad?”

“No, definitely _not_ bad.”

“Nat says I need to practice more…”

“Is that what it was? Practice?”

“No, it was … because I wanted to, because I really like you a lot, and I almost died last night, and I might almost die again today, and who knows if I’d get the shot at doing it again so –“before he could finish, Sam’s lips were on his.

 

This time Steve was feeling much braver, and frankly turned on like woah. So he grabbed Sam’s butt, his cute, cute butt that he had almost tripped over his own feet whilst running because he was staring, that butt. Pulling him

closer, deepening the kiss, and getting a tiny moan out of Sam made Steve’s very shitty day sunshine brighter.

 

“Oh, so this is why none of my dates were good enough.” Came the voice from behind, and sure enough there was Natasha with wet hair, hand on her hip and an amused look on her face. Steve stepped back respectfully, even if

his face was flaming.

Sam cleared his throat.

“I’m going to make breakfast.”

“I’m going to shower.” Was all Steve said, keeping eye contact with Natasha, who was now full on smirking, as she moved to hop up on the kitchen counter.

When Steve moved out of her way he looked back at Sam who just laughed, embarrassed, with a spatula in hand.

“You’re a beautiful man, Sam Wilson,” he heard Natasha say as he got to the bathroom and closed the door. His enhanced hearing meant until he turned on the water he could hear them. “I’m really happy he’s found someone he

likes, do you know how hard I’ve been trying to get him laid?”

He heard Sam laugh at that, as well as egg shells smashing.

“Well, I’ll um… I’ll do my best to make sure your efforts aren’t in vain, Natasha.”

Did that _mean_ … oh Steve liked what that maybe meant.

A lot.

He heard Natasha’s feet hit the floor.

“He doesn’t open up to just anyone,” she said a hint of warning in her tone.

“I know that. I … understand. I have sisters, I get where this is going.”

“I’m glad. I don’t want to say certain things, but Steve…”

“I promise I won’t hurt him, I’ve got his back. I mean that.”

_Steve’s heart was fluttering._

“That’s all I wanted to know, now what are we eating?”

He could hear her smile, and it set his mind at ease. If Nat liked this guy, it meant he passed a lot of tests, the world was maybe ending, and they all might die but he had made a good choice in trusting Sam.

He would do his duty as always, and if they walked away from this mess, and made it to the next one, it was a comforting thought to know, that he had someone like Sam on his side.

For the first time since he went head first into the ice, he felt like he had hope.

He would hold on to that for dear life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that my friends was my first attempt at Steve/Sam, and my first, I think, 'Meet - Cute'. Thoughts, reviews, rambles all more than welcome! You know I love it!! Hit the button! <3


End file.
